callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider and is a playable character in the Zombies game mode. His player indicator color is white. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent two weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us." :— Tank's Bio added in with Map Pack 2 in World at War.Shi No Numa Character Bios Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Unconfirmed until Black Ops ) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Portrait only) (Noclipping only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Gallery File:TankWaWDerRiese.png|Dempsey in Der Riese Tank.png|Dempsey in "Kino der Toten". Portrait American.jpg|Dempsey's Full Portait. Found in "Five" and "Kino der Toten". Shangrilacrew2.png|Dempsey and the rest of the crew in Shangri-La Trivia *Dempsey is based around a stereotypical, exaggerated American war hero. *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, who also did the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive.http://briantuey.blogspot.com/2009/08/tank-dempsy-vs-spike-spiegal-vs-mugen.html *Dempsey hates Doctor Richtofen. *Dempsey seems to disrespect Nikolai Belinski, however he doesn't seem to actually hate him but in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg him and Nikolai appear to be drunk together. *Dempsey treats Takeo Masaki with respect, but Takeo does not seem to return this respect. *Dempsey's favorite weapon seems to be the BAR, most likely because it is American. Dempsey's favorite weapon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''is the M16. *He also appears to like heavy German weaponry, such as the MG42 and HK21. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle”. This has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same. *Rarely, whilst using the Pack-A-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for Juggernog. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension he is covered in dirt and blood. *In World at War he was the default playable character on Zombies mode if played single player, it wasn't until Black Ops that the player could play as Nikolai, Takeo, or Richtofen. *In a file on the computer terminal, it says that part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *When Pack-a-Punching a weapon he may say, "I'm sure I've seen Richtofen before Shi No Numa. He's got something to do with this. But... I just can't remember!" referring to his memory being wiped. *Treyarch confirmed that he was in the raid on Zombie Verrückt. *Along with Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Richtofen, he is found in Call of the Dead for the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. Category:Characters Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Call of the Dead Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead